Time To Pay Up
by bleedingheartghost
Summary: Phoenix Wright has hit the point where he and Maya are on the instant noodles diet. But Maya points out an obvious solution to the problem: He's never gotten paid for his work! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Ghost: I am a huge fan of the Phoenix Wright series. I wondered why Phoenix didn't have too much money when lawyers are supposed to get a lot of money, especially since he defended some very wealthy clients. Then I found out a possible reason WHY Phoenix didn't seem to have enough money.

He never got fully paid for his services! (During the Fourth Case in Justice for All, Phoenix admitted that he didn't even get paid for his work. After Edgeworth said that he wouldn't stand around prosecuting if he got paid rolls of cash simply by bring people things on trays.) Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Phoenix Wright. (Hey that rhymed!)

Time to Pay Up

"I win again!" Phoenix groaned miserably as Maya once again beat him at a poker game. How many times had he lost at poker with Maya? She answered for him, "That's the 9th time I've beaten you Nick and you haven't even beaten me once! So far you owe me about 1243 dollars!" Phoenix nearly choked, but managed to cry out, "1243 DOLLARS!? Where do you expect me to get that kind of money?!" Maya's eyes opened wide and she said, "Why are you freaking out Nick? It not that big of a deal right?" Phoenix replied, a bit more calmly, "It IS a big deal Maya! In case you haven't noticed, we've started to go on an instant noodles diet for a whole week now! I don't know how we're going to pay the bill this month unless a client comes along." "Which hasn't happened for about a month. If things don't turn around, we'll be as poor as Detective Gumshoe." Maya admitted dejectedly.

They both let out a long sigh and after a minute Maya suddenly clapped her hands together and said with a big smile, "Nick! I've got it! I've got it!" Phoenix looked at her and rubbed his spiky hair as he said tiredly, "What did you get Maya? A new outfit?" Maya nodded and said, "Yep!" Then she huffed up and said angrily, "I meant NO! Nick, listen to me, I've seriously figured it out!" She clenched her hands and said intensely, "Nick! I've just figured out the answer to why you are broke half the time!" Phoenix sat up and thought, 'I bet she's got another crazy idea coming up…' Maya noticed what he seemed to be thinking and said, "I'm not coming up with a crazy idea! I've got the answer to this riddle!" Phoenix noticed that Maya seemed to be so sure of herself and held herself up in such a way that it reminded him of how he battled in court. She stood tall and said with her pointer finger outstretched, "Nick! The reason we are poor is because you haven't even gotten properly paid for defending your clients!"

Phoenix was silent as he realized that she was speaking the truth 100 percent. When Maya was right, she was RIGHT. Then Phoenix smiled so broadly at Maya that she was starting to get scared and he said, "That includes you too Maya. After all, I DID defend you twice before." Maya gasped in shock and Phoenix couldn't help but feel a kind of sense of pride. This was PAYBACK for all those times she beat him at poker. When Maya seemed to settle down she said, "Aw come on Nick! That's not fair! You can let me off of right? I mean, we're partners aren't we?" Phoenix tapped his chin and said out loud, "Hmmmm… I guess I COULD let you go easy. How about a fair exchange?" Maya didn't like the direction this was going but cautiously said, "What do you mean fair exchange?" Phoenix said with the same grin, "I don't have to pay you back for all those poker games I lost and you have to clean the office for a whole two weeks. In exchange, I will not charge you so much as a DIME for all the times I defended you." Maya pouted, "That's not fair Nick!" Phoenix shrugged, "Of course…you COULD pay me what you owe me-" "I'll take the exchange!" Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle. Maya wasn't too pleased and said with a devilish grin, "You might've gotten off easy with me Nick, but what do you think is going to happen when you ask your other clients to pay up?"

Phoenix's moment of happiness crashed faster then he could shout "_**Objection**_!" Maya couldn't help but keep smiling evilly at him when she said, "You can bet your spikes that it's not going to be easy. I doubt that Maggey and Mr. Powers will have enough to pay you at all." "_Huh_?" Phoenix choked out. Maya continued, "And what about Max Galactica or Mr. Ron Delite (a.k.a Mask DeMasque)? Sure, they've got cash to burn, but how do you expect them to cough up what they owe you?" "_Huh_? _Huh_?" Maya thoroughly enjoyed it when the lawyer started choking like that and added more fuel to the fire, "And what about Matt Engarde? He's probably on death row by now, so what will you do? Just waltz up to his cell and ask him when he's gonna pay you, especially since he was found guilty?" "_Huh_? _Huh_? _Huh_?" Phoenix didn't know how much more he could take.

Maya wasn't done yet as she continued in a playfully devilish way, "Oh it gets better Nick. How will you expect to ask Mr. Edgeworth to pay up or even worse…Iris? I bet you won't even get close to asking either of them." "_Huh_? _Huh_? _Huh_? _Huh_?" Phoenix couldn't help but admit Maya had a HUGE point. How do you expect to ask your friend/ rival to pay up, especially if he had a "big sister" with a whip who he could set on him? Or even worse, as Maya pointed out, how do you ask a former love of your life that kind of question? Maya kept her devious smile and said, "C'mon Nick! Say it! It's not everyday I get to hear this! You're gonna give up this right?" Phoenix sighed and said, "I've got one thing to say to that Maya…"

_**OBJECTION!**_

Phoenix was NOT about to give this one up it seemed! He was going to meet his clients and tell them to their faces, "Where's my money!?" They would be on the receiving end of his pointer finger just as ferociously as the people he cross-examined and battled in court before! (Is it just me or did that last line sound…. awkward?) He was going to get the bills showing what they owed him and rub it in their faces!… Tomorrow!

Ghost: This is a short chapter because I want to see how this will be received at first. Now please readers, I need at least 5 reviews or so to vote who Phoenix should confront first. The poor: Larry, Maggey, or Will Powers. Or the Rich: Lana Skye, Max Galactica, Ron Delite or Matt Engarde. Edgeworth and Iris will have to wait for another time because they will be the REAL challenges.


	2. IMPORTANT!

Jin; Well here's the basic for ya

I'm sorry people, but I decided to discontinue the story… I just can't picture Phoenix Wright asking for his payment. He's just too nice for that stuff and if he's decided to become a Hobo, then I guess he's gonna STAY a Hobo.

Many apologies for getting your hopes up…


End file.
